Mine
by deadshinigami
Summary: Shiro is now Lord of Hueco Mundo and has found a pet from the real world. What will the shinigami's do about the new situation in the hollow world? Mpreg. Sub/Dom. Yaoi. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

**_Mine_**

**Chapter 1**

_**Disclaimer : I do not own the AWESOMENESS that is Bleach nor any of the Bleach characters. If I did Ichigo would be repeatedly raped. *Sad Face!***_

_**Warnings : Yaoi - Don't like don't read. There is a reason as to the rating of M for Mature! No FLAGGING or FLAMES! There will be sexual situations in later chapters. **_

* * *

><p><em>-Shiro-<em>

Shiro sat in his new throne. He really didn't understand why all the espada were afraid of Aizen. He sat there pondering what to do next. Without Aizen there was really no reason to do anything. He was headin to his room when GrimmJow stopped him in the hallway.

" Yo, Shiro ya wanna go to the human world with me? It's borin as hell here."

He had to agree it was boring. He was kinda starting to regret killing Aizen for testing on him.

"Sure ain't nothin here to do. So what we lookin for in the human world?"

"I dunno."

Suprizingly me and Grimm got along really well we watched people walk around as we walked through the air.

"Well Grimm if you're wantin to get laid I think sexy died when we did so you gonna be lookin a while."

I used a tan hand to play with a piece of hair that was just long enough for him to see.

My attention was caught by orange hair almost as bright as his own and chose to follow the body.

* * *

><p><em>-—Ichi-<em>

As Ichigo made his way down the road with his friends he didn't notice Rukia and Renji acting funny.

* * *

><p><em>-Shiro-<em>

He couldn't help but smile while watching the strawberry blond. He waited till the others had dispersed to try getting even closer. It wasn't the fact he was out numbered but rather that he didn't wanna hurt what appeared to be the boys friends. It might piss him off and he'd like to make talking to him as easy as possible cause he also didn't want to hurt his prize.

He stood at the top of a building staring at the orange headed kid as he walked and heard GrimmJow scoff.

"Thought sexy died when we did. I'd screw that kid so far into the sheets he couldn't dig out with a chainsaw."

"Leave it to you Grimm to make even someone like that sound like a piece of meat."

"But that's what they are really big walking pieces of meat just waitin on me to start chewin."

"Just shut up GrimmJow and let's take 'im home, k?"

"Na, I'm gonna head on back you can play stalker all ya want to kiddo."

Shiro went back to watching the kid and was surprised to find him popping a pill into his mouth and his body never fell or in fact stopped moving his body ran one way and he ran in another now in shinigami clothes. Shiro couldn't take it that boy was his.

* * *

><p><em>-Ichigo-<em>

He had no idea of any thing going on until a huge crash happened. He turned to see a hollow chasing a small soul of a girl. After taking care of the hollow and the soul Ichi walked down the street waiting only to sense another hollow after another crash rang out behind him he turned to see a bloody Toshiro, Renji, and Rukia laying on the ground bound by what looked like the same chain that hung at the end of his bankai. He gripped at his sword only to realize at some point it had left his hand and wasn't there now. He jumped when he saw the figure that had attacked his friends.

"Damn it! Ichigo run! Now!" Toshiro's word rang out as I turned to run away. I felt bad about running but I didn't have my sword.

I didn't make it far before the person from before appeared and easily pinned me to the wall. Next thing I knew I couldnt see or hear and I was being lifted off the ground and my hands were bound. After that I passed out.

* * *

><p><em>-Shiro-<em>

After the kid passed out I took to carrying him like a toddler carries a puppy. I couldn't stop his smile from fading when that damn ice brat shot straight at me only to miss.

"Damn it kid! What ya want, candy? To bad I ain't got none. Now go away."

"What? Who the hell do you think you are? I'm a captain of the tenth squad of the 13 court guard squads. Why are you takeing Ichigo? What is Aizen planning with him?"

I couldn't help the laughter that erupted from me. Did this kid really think Aizen was controling the arrancars?

"Kid, pay very close attention to my spiritual pressure. It's very powerful, isn't it? Do you really think someone as stupid or pitiful as Aizen could even dream Of controlling me? And to make you feel even more stupid I ate Aizen, hollowed souls always taste good to arrancars which is why your still here. Now begone with you, you little pest."

"Then why are you taking Ichigo?"

"Well, For two reasons : one cuz ya hate that I am. Two cuz he's cute and I wanna keep im so I'm taking im with me to be my pet."

At that I left for home with the boy in my hands and a paralyzed soul reaper staring at me as I was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

><p><em>-Soul Society-<em>

"Sir! Sir! It's just been reported that Ichigo Kurosaki has been kiddnapped by one of the naturally made arrancar!"

"Was it Aizen?"

"No sir! It claims to have ate Aizen."

"Well then why would they need him? Surely if they were hungry they would eat him on the spot wouldn't they? Hmm tell captain Hitsugaya to take all the soul reapers he sees needed to retrieve the teen. We can't lose that boy!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p><em>-Shiro-<em>

I groaned and walked as a smaller hollow followed me down the hallway rambling on and on about what had happened in Los Noches in the two maybe three hours I had been out.

"Look kid, I'm sleepy and I need to get my new pet set up in his new home. So if ya don't mind let Ulquiorra take care of everything tonight."

"Ok!" the small green haired girl peeped before running down the stairs that lead to the top floor that Shiro had claimed after killing Aizen and Tosen. He smiled as he thought about the fox-faced man that he had let live. He heaved open the door almost dropping the boy in his arms.

"Grimm! GrimmJow!"

"What Shiro?"

"Look!" Shiro held a half awake and shivering Ichigo in his arms and almost looked like a toddler with a scared puppy in it's arms.

"What the hell Shiro you kidnapped that kids soul?"

"Well ya, did ya not believe me when I said I would?"

Grimm stayed quiet as Shiro walked past him plopping on a couch lightly with Ichigo in his lap.

"Shiro, ya need to take him home."

Grimm instantly took back his words when Shiro's eyes met his and he was nearly pinned to the floor. Shiro was wrapped around the balled up body and his eyes read death.

"He is home! He's mine and those damn soul reapears will rot in hell if they take him from me!"

"Shi, calm down no one is gonna take your new pet."

"Promise me you'll help me keep 'im from the soul reapers."

"Fine, I'll help, but if I die I'm comin' after ya as a ghost."

Grimm turned to see Shiro staring playfully at the body in his arms. Grimm had to admit that Shiro had always seemed childish and playful and it suited him, but now he look like an over protective boyfriend.

Just as Grimm was about to leave Ulquiorra burst in blowing the door across the room.

"Shiro! You son of a bitch why the hell did you do this to me? The kid from hell you sent is gonna talk till i fucking kill over!"

Shiro glanced over to see the small hollow from before in one of Ulqui's hands and couldn't stop the laughter that burst from his lungs till he fell over were he sat and noticed Ichigo lift his head and freeze at the sight of Grimm and Ulqui.

"OOOoooo! The humans awake! Ulquiorra! Put me down! I wanna talk to him!"

"Have at him! Just stay away from me, ya little brat!"

"Shiro! Can I play wiff 'im?"

"No Nell. please, we'd like to go to bed if that's ok."

"Awww but Shi I wanna play! Fine if ya go to bed then I can pay whiff him later?"

" Ya Nell now Ulqui fix the door then can y'all leave, Please?..."

* * *

><p><em>-Ichigo-<em>

When I finally came to I was in a place I'd never seen before and there were men there and a child but I wouldn't move. No matter how bad I wanted to run I couldn't move and I was sitting in someone's lap and his hands were wrapped around me. Naturally I wanted to try to escape but this man made me feel safe and secure. And yet I was afraid of him. He looked nice but he was the one that had so cruelly attacked my friend. Was it for me? That's kinda hot. Ok, so maybe I had never really dated anyone before but it was because I had never really deemed anyone worthy of dating male or female. But this person was, was? His body was perfect and his voice seemed to drip with sex. I waited till everyone had left to say anything.

"Umm, who are you? And were am I?"

I couldn't help but blush when the man sat up and his hands wrapped tightly around me. I tried to shrink away from his hands but it didn't help any. He just put his chin on my head.

"H-hello? Could you get off of me please I kinda need to go home."

He didn't even reply he just stood up and carried me onto a huge room full of beautiful furniture. It was starting to bug me that he was ignoring me. But my complaints were withheld when I was sat on a huge bed and he walked away.

"Why are you ignoring me? I think I deserve to know who you are and where I am."

"I'm not ignoring you I'm looking for something because you weren't supposed to wake up for another hour."

"Well I'm sorry I woke up too soon but it don't give ya a reason to not tell me were we are unless your a kidnapper who plans on killing me but then you wouldn't let me see or talk so what's going on?"

"Well your a shinigami rite? Than you know about arrancars well I'm an arrancar as is Grimm, Ulqui, and Nell."

"So you're gonna eat me?" a pang of fear made me shiver at the thought of being eaten by this form.

"No, arrancars don't eat shinigami only hollows or shinigami that are mostly hollow. And before you get all bent outta shape your soul is the dominant one rather than the hollow so you would be disgusting."

"So you're a hollow that eats hollows?"

"Yes"

He dug his hand into a drawer and pulled out a hide collar with a sapphire charm but there wasn't a clasp to hold it together so it couldn't be worn. He slid the drawer closed and started to walk toward me once again. I panicked and tried to crawl away but he used his spiritual pressure to hold me in place as the collar was gently wrapped around my neck and his spiritual pressure poured into the caller and the hide met sealing together and making it impossible to be removed by anyone but himself. He released me as soon as the collar adjusted to my neck.

"What the hell? Why am I wearing this? I'm not some fucking dog you picked up on the street!"

"Oh, but that's exactly what you are and now you're mine. That collar can only be removed by me and if you leave Hueco Mundo without me it will shock the living hell outta ya than it'll feel like it's on fire. Basically you'll be in extreme and endless pain if ya leave."

I stared in complete disbelief. Was this guy crazy? Does he really think he has the right to hold me. Let alone do something like this.

"Wait if we are here then where is Aizen he's prolly got some part in this."

"Nope I ate Aizen about 3 maybe 4 days ago."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mine**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

**_Disclaimer : I do not own the awesomeness that is Bleach and the Bleach Characters. *SAD FACE!*_**

**_Warning : Cussing and sexual situations. Yaoi - Don't like DON'T READ. THERE IS A REASON AS TO THE RATING OF M FOR MATURE. No FLAGGING or FLAMES. _**

* * *

><p><em>-Normal POV-<em>

Ichigo curled up in the middle of the giant bed in the room he had been brought into by the hollow called Shiro. After giving Ichigo some time to himself he was called by another hollow about a fight between to lower ranked espada. Ichigo felt his eyes water up. What would they do if he never came home? He jumped when the door clicked closed.

"Hey, ya never told me were your fa-"

Shiro cutoff when he noticed the crying figure in the middle of his bed, "Hey, umm, are you ok? What's got ya so torn up?"

He pulled the figure into a tight embrace and was a little confused when he felt his pets face bury into his chest.

"What do ya thinks got me so upset?"

"Well in my eyes it could be several things"

"I wanna go see my family!"

"That's what I was comin to talk to ya about I was wantin to know where your family and friends live."

Ich sat up and gave his master a confused look. He'd been here seven weeks now and had never thought that he had been listening to his whining. He made out a list of addresses and gave it to Shiro who gave it to Grimm and just as Grimm tried to leave there was a loud explosion on the far end of the hallway. Once the dust settled it was a small group of shinigami all with an obvious killing intent in their eyes. They were being lead by Toshiro behind him were Rukia, Renji, and a few from The 11th squad. Shiro groaned as he noticed the kid from before.

"Well well well, who gave ya permission to bust into my house? I kinda live in here ya know and that is gonna let sand blow in. Then I won't be able to get it outta the carpet! What's wrong wich chu?"

* * *

><p><em>-Ichigo-<em>

I couldn't help but laugh at Shiro when he complained when the group broke the wall. I stepped behind him and put my arms and head on his shoulder. I never did really understand why I was so attracted to Shiro but I was, which made being his pet as he called me a lot more fun.

* * *

><p><em>- shinigami - Renji -<em>

We couldn't believe the sight we were met with when we finally got that freaking wall down. Ichigo was in the traditional uniform but it fit him perfectly. It closed tightly over his chest in the front but the back nearly touched the floor and the normal pant/skirt thing. Renji had to admit though he should really were tight tops more often. I watched as a teal haired person continued down the hall and the one near Ichigo rambled on about the missing wall.

"Hi Renji! Rukia! Captain!"

We was suprised by the cheerful voice that rang out as Ichigo waved from were he had taken to standing behind Shiro.

"Umm so how can I help ya? "

"Well we were under th-"

Before the sentence was finished Toshiro launched himself at the hollow (he hates being called a kid like what Shiro called him). He was instantly pinned to the floor when Shiro's uncontrolled spiritual pressure spilled over him. There he laid gasping.

"Shiro stop it! You'll kill him!"

"Then make him leave you know what happens what the espada will do when they find out there are shinigami here who dare attack us."

With that the pressure got harder and the strong yet small body coughed and stopped moving.

A small body made it's way toword the captain only to smile and breath.

"Still alive but barely I'm going to take him home."

* * *

><p><em>-Shiro-<em>

After damn near killing the kid earlier I left letting Ichigo be with his friends. I didn't expect what they did in the few minutes I was gone.

* * *

><p><em>-norm-<em>

Renji gathered Ichigo in his arms and ran out of the building with all the shinigami behind him. He had cast a spell on Ichi to make him fall asleep, or rather had rukia do it. They were taking him to the Soul Society. He noticed Ichigo's uneasy face as they got farther and farther from what Ichigo had called home for the past few weeks. They were half way gone when screams filled the air.

Renji dropped Ichigo as scream after scream rang out. Ichigo cried and dug at his neck. It hurt so bad! He wanted his master. His master could make it go away. He always made the pain go away. He never hurt him like this. He screamed again this time screaming his masters name over and over while curling into himself begging his master to make it go away.

"You shinigami are all scum ya know that. Stealing someone's pet is just cruel you ain't good enough to lick the shit off dirt." Ichigo sat up looking for the owner of the voice. He smiled as the pain seemed to melt away with the closeness his master. He ran at his master only to be grabbed by Renji and carried away.

"FUCK! Renji put me down! I wanna go to Shiro, please put me down!"

Ichigo rammed his knee into Renji's stomach not wasting any time in trying to get to his master as the red head fell to the ground. He ran to his master wrapping his leg and hid behind him.

Shiro smiled down at his pet before two bodies came out from behind him taking care of all the shinigami but Renji.

"Stand shinigami! Now!"

Renji stood keeping one hand over his stomach.

"Ulqui get 'im back to the house. I'm sure he'll be good fir somthin."

"Yes sir."

Shiro coaxed his pet to stand and wrapped his hands around the smaller's waist. He lead his pet to his home with the others herding the other shinigami back as well.

* * *

><p><em>-—soul society-—-—<em>

"Sir, still no word from the rescue party sent to Hueco Mundo, and the captain that went with them is in squad Four being cared for.

Head captain was starting to worry. They needed that teen.

"Call all captains and lieutenants tell them to be ready to leave as soon as possible!"

"es sir!"

* * *

><p><em>-Normal POV-<em>

Shiro kept protective hands around his pet at all time especially around the shinigami, but Ichigo didn't really seem to mind the constant touching. Actually Ichigo loved it, although he would never say it out loud but he really really loved it.

Ichigo had taken to playing with Nell in his free time and in Shiro's opinion mothering her. If she cryed he was right there to make her feel better and kick the ass of who ever made her cry, even though it was normally Ulqui.

Nell had even taken to calling him Mommy and tended to scream it when she saw him.

"Daddy! Can me an mommy go outside?"

"Umm, when was I deemed daddy?"

"Mommy told me to call yew it."

Shiro couldn't help the smile that near split his face in half as he picked up the green haired child.

"Where's mommy now?"

"Umm hers at da fwont door. Hers gonna come play whiff me ouside. Bu hers say I hads to ask daddy."

"You know Mommy's a boy rite?"

"YESH, but hers a girl boy!"

Shiro made his way to the door and was greeted by Ichigo, Stark, and Lilinet. Nell squirmed out of Shiro's hold and ran to her proclaimed Mommy.

"Are ya comin with us?" Ichigo asked as they walk toward the door.

"I was but I won't if ya don't want me to." Shiro replied smiling at his pet.

"I'm glad your comin with us."

The girls ran out into the sand and Stark quickly followed Ichigo and Shiro were left behind.

"So how'd ya get stark to come?"

"Well, Lil-Li wanted to come and someone said there was a fight out here so he offered to help watch the girls."

"Well ain't he jus the sweetest."

Ichigo giggled at the tone Shiro used. He felt Shiro's hands wrap around his waist and wiggled himself free. Shiro stood staring at the boy who just spun to face him and stuck his tounge out and ran. Shiro took off after the body that oh-so-sinfully tempted him. He tackled him sending them both rolling on the sand. When that finally stopped Shiro was on his back and Ichigo was sitting up straddling him. He loved seeing Ichigo smile, but it faded and he stood. Shiro noticed something in Ichigo's eyes and looked in the direction his eyes seemed locked. There stood head captain and almost every other captain along with thier lieutenants.

"Ichigo get Nell inside and tell Ulqui to call Grimm and get him here now. Tell them to be ready to fight but we only fight if they make the first move."

Ich nodded and ran to get Nell. With the child in his arms, he ran inside and straight into Ulquiorra.

"Ulqui you have to-"

"Already have now to the basement and get the shinigami and don't put Nell down!"

Shiro stood and walked toward the group stopping a blades distance from Head captain.

"Can I help you?" Shiro tried to stay calm.

"Yes, do you mind explaining why my souls are being kidnapped by you? "

"Your souls?"

"Yes my souls!."

"I'm sorry sir but your soul I would never touch. See you soul is old and should have been put down a thousand years ago. As for these others who stayed here that's thier souls and thier choice. Deal. ."

Ichigo ran into the basement and was surprised at what he saw. The shinigami were in heaven. Ikkaku even looked happy and a little drunk. Renji waved at the stunned teen and walked over.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't know y'all was being so well taken care of." Renji gave him a slight laugh.

"Ya well, you could guess how confused we were when Ulquiorra was ordered by your lover to bring us here especially when we saw it. A few times we were asked if we needed to contact our captains and stuff or if we needed to leave but..." Renji laughed nervously and continued, "We don't wanna leave"

Ichigo remembered what Ulquiorra said "Well, Shiro needs you, now. All the captains are here. Even head captain. Shiro's strong but it's fifty to one out there. Please, thier prolly here cuz y'all never returned." Ichigo could feel tears on his cheeks and Nell's hands wiped them away as they fell.

"Mommy don't cry daddy's gonna be ok."

"Ya Ichigo, things are gonna be fine we'll fight if its that important to ya."

All the shinigami in the room grabbed their swords and Ichigo lead them to the front door.

"Thank you renji, so so much."

"No prob"

As the shinigami left Ichigo noticed a missing Nell in his only to hear her squealing near where the captains stood and their stood Grimm screaming at a captain who was now holding Nell upside down.

"MOMMY!" the crying body screamed and squealed.

"Put her down!" Grimm froze where he was as the captain's head was met with Ichigo's foot actually hitting so hard the outline of his face was obvious in the sand.

"I told ya dude don't touch the kid. Leave it to Ichigo to make a hole in sand." Grimm smirked.

"Mayuri! What the HELL do you think you're doing to my little girl?"

"Well, I was going to dissect her but if you're giving birth now maybe it's yew I should be cutting on."

"Damn dude, if ya want in my pants that bad the only thing in there is my dick and my ass!"

"Then who's the kid if your a boy?"

"What the hell? Ya thought I was a girl?"

"Well ya, I mean with the name and all I just figured ya had no chest to ya, like Rukia."

Ichigo cuddled the child and smashed the others head further into the sand.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Grimm made their way to stand in the group Ichigo stood by Shiro who was looking very proud of himself.<p>

"Shiro what'cha doin?"

"Watching half of these captains digg their own grave." Ichigo glanced back and noticed nothing.

"They was starin' at your ass, Hun."

Ichigo blushed and scooted closer to the taller male, who in return wrapped his arms around both Nell and Ichigo. Head captain glared at the teen who seemed so smitten by the thing he was supposed to kill.

"So Ichigo what's it like living here?" It was Shunsui who was brave enough to ask as head captain glared at him. Ichigo smiled and gladly replied, "It's great you can ask anybody here it's so cool living here and since Aizen ain't here due to, umm, reasons it's only gotten better. Want a tour?"

Shiro couldn't help snorting the look on the Head Captain's face was just great.

"What the hell is wrong with you all? Why would you even consider walking into that building! You know whats in there? Hollow, soul eating hollows! You're basically walking into your grave!" Head Captain finally snapped. Only to then be shushed by Nell who put her finger on his mouth before climbing up to sit on his shoulder.

"Don't yell. It hurts my ears?" Yamamoto stood starring at the body on his shoulder. Ichigo noted that none of the souls had actually been listening to their leader half of them were laughing at his snap. The others were awwing over Nell who apparently sounded cute when she talked.

"I'll take ya up on that tour if ya don't mind." Surprisingly it was Byakuya who spoke so freely and most of the lieutenants could be heard asking their captains to go too.

The arrancar that had gathered outside stared in amazement as Ichigo happily pranced around holding Nell and leading all the shinigami straight into the building.

After about three maybe four hours of Ichigo leading them around up and down stairs onto the espada's personal floors all over he finally lead them to the basement where they flopped onto the couches that littered the room. Ichigo sat by himself playing with Nell's hair and tickling her. He barely noticed being approached.

"Ichigo, I have a proposition for you and Shiro, and I would rather like to discuss it immediatly."

Shiro walked with a small group of arrancar all laughing at something that had been said before entering the room. It surprised Ichigo how much these people reminded him of the humans at home not to mention the shinigami and hollows were in the same room and were getting along no swords, no death, no devouring just like two families meeting for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Mine_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3<em>**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own the awesomeness that is Bleach nor the Bleach characters._**

**_Warning : Yaoi. Don't like Don't read._**

**_Author's Note: So Sorry this was late I finished it a week ago, but my beta wouldn't get off her lazy ass and edit the chapter. _**

* * *

><p>"Umm Shiro he said he needed to talk to ya."<p>

Shiro just groaned "Can it wait till tomorrow? I'm sleepy and in human time it's 2a.m. Any that wish it may stay here for the night the espada will show ya to your rooms but stay or not I'm goin to bed, ya comin Ich?". Ichigo smiled and nodded lettin Shiro grab his hand and walked the way towards Nel's room who lay asleep in his arms. After laying the body down Ichigo was dragged to his room were Shiro near tackled him to his bed. Shiro pinned the smaller to the bed as their lips met in an intense and passion filled kiss. Ichgo moaned into the larger males mouth at the attack. Shiro was careful not to put to much pressure on Ichigo's stomach and nuzzled Ichigo's neck.

"You was really scared wasn't ya Shiro."

"Ya, I don't think they woulda lived if they'd touched ya. Especially if they touched your stomach."

"So umm who should we tell? It is two weeks in and going by the normal for hollows we've got another week or two. Your not still mad are you?"

"No baby I'm not mad at anyone but Apporro. And even that's come to pass."

It had been about two weeks when Shiro noticed Ichigo had kinda just disappeared. Shiro near drove himself crazy looking for him and had sadly found him in the lab and Ichigo had no memory of how he got there or of being tested on. Shiro thought nothing of it Ichigo seemed fine no cuts or scars that he could see. After he got Ich back to the room he did some *evil laugh* inspecting. Only to have Ich become really moody and started crying all the time. Almost losing his head when he told him to stop acting like a pregnant women which made a little thing click in his mind as he ran at full speed to beat the living hell outta a certain eighth espada. Only to be told Ich may really be pregnant about a week after they found out it was twins. And for some reason the longer he knew he was gonna have kids the more excited he was. But he still had no idea who to tell. He pulled Ichigo close breathing in his wonderful scent.

"Well we could tell your dad and sisters I guess."

"Are ya sure your willing to deal with my dads reaction?"

"Ya it's gonna be fine. Alright get some sleep we got some people to explain that your gonna gain twenty pounds and start being lazy."

Ichigo pouted at being reminded that he was gonna get fat. One last kiss was shared before sleep stole them away for the night.

Ichigo woke to Shiro kissing him awake. Ichigo rested his head just under the others chin and tried to fall back asleep but was only woke again by Shiro telling him it was almost time to leave. Ichigo didnt wanna go nowhere he wanted to lay there with his master and sleep the day away. He stood up amd slowly made his way to the shower and disappeared into the huge bathroom only to reappear twenty minute later. Fully dressed and his hair in it's normal spiked shape. Ichigo felt hands wrap around him as they were swallowed by darkness.

Ich was happy to see his oh so beautiful home till he opened the door and his father launched one of his 'attacks of love' only to be held up side down by an over protective Shiro.

"Ah my son who might this be? And were have you been for so long?" Ichigo's heart stung at the question. "If you gonna move out all random like that you should visit more."

"Actually were here um for a specific reason dad." Ichigo watched his sisters run out and hug him laughing at the still upside down Isshin. Once inside Ichigo sat playing with Yuzu's hair entertaining himself as he explained everything that had happens in the past two months all the way from 'moving out' to yesterday when the shinigami showed up. As expected Isshin flew off the handle talking to the huge poster of their mom in the living room but Yuzu and Karin seemed really excited. After fighting his dad to get out the door and forcing Shiro to let him hold the stuff Ichigo got from his room. They were about to head back when Orihime crashed into Shiro trying to jump hug on Ichigo.

"Owchie what was that for? I just wanted a hug."

"Don't take it personal he won't let anyone near me."

"Well she was gonna jump on ya!"

"I know and thank yew for protecting me Shiro."

"Why can't I jump hug him?"

After explaining everything to her she forced us to her house where Matsumoto was for some reason still staying and both screaming girls drug us to Mr. Hat 'n' cloggs and he had a field day with the info. Shiro nearly crushed the mans head into the wall when he asked to run tests on him. He quickly explained that he just wanted to know if it was a boy or girl. After talking Shiro into letting him do it Ichigo couldn't wait.

Ichigo plopped down on Shiro's bed once they got home and stared at the pictures they had gotten of the baby's. Shiro brushed his lips over Ichigo's and smiled at the picture in his hands.

"You can't wait can ya, Hun" Ichigo shook his head and looked at the body above him and smiled.

"Shiro what do you think head captain will say about this?"

"Who gives a fuck I'll kill im if he comes near them. That goes for anyone that mite hurt them."

"Two weeks, that's all that's left."

Shiro stared at Ichigo's stomach. Smiling he left the sleeping form to get Grimm and Ulqui before heading toward the meeting the head captain had asked for. Come to find out it was for a request to allow a few shinigami to stay and research here for a while with a certain eighth espada.

"I don't care if they stay but you'll have to talk to the other arrancar because I'm not a king who will protect anything my people refuse. Oh, and no testing on the arrancar."

"Fine. Well, we'll be heading back. Our group that will be staying is in the Lab."

* * *

><p>Ichigo groaned as he sat up. He was up most of the night trying to find a comfy way to lay but in a few hours his stomach had become abnormally bulged but that was to be expected With him with maybe a week and a half left till it was all over. As he tried to find another way to lay he felt suddenly unbearably sleepy and collapsed back onto the bed.<p>

Shiro came to his room to find his pet sleeping in an odd position and tried to move him but noticed a slow constant drain of the smallers spiritual pressure. He ripped at the collar that had controlled it. Shiro noticed that Ichi's spiritual pressure seemed to be splitting and draining at the same time. Shiro called in Aporro who pointed out that the spiritual pressure wasn't really leaving Ichigo's body it was mostly going onto his body and prolly keeping him asleep. That it was prolly going to keep him asleep till the baby's are born.

* * *

><p>(2 weeks later)<p>

Shiro stared at the body on the stretcher. Hollow and shinigami had been in and out of this room so many times in the past few days. After the birth Ichigo never woke up. Noone new how much it hurt Shiro to see his pet this way. Ichigo wanted to see his kids so bad but after he had pasted out Shiro never moved never spoke nothing he sat on the end of his bed waiting on the boy to wake up.

Shiro made his way down the hall to his room he hadn't started talking much unless it was telling Ulqui to watch the kids, asking Apporro about Ichi, or Grimm to keep Ichigo's dad informed. Shiro walked in to see Nell and Ulqui playing with the babies. It was one of the few times he got to see Ulquiorra smile. He watched tiny hands curl around albino fingers and he could hear giggles from all four in the room that had been added on to his for the babies. He scooped one off Ulqui's lap and sat on the floor by him.

"Shiro, your phone's ringing. You should answer it."

Shiro glared at the albino that spoke and dug his phone out of his pocket. He answered and flopped back onto the floor smiling at the baby on his chest. Only to sit up so fast that he almost dropped the baby and effectively scared the hell outta Nell and Ulqui. Shiro stood with tears in his eyes and forced Ulqui to his feet and dragging him and the baby's toward where Ichigo was. There stood the teen happily chatting with GrimmJow who happened to walk by. Ichigo noticed Shiro coming down the hall and waved. Shiro was so confused he looked fine. Ichigo had been asleep for near three weeks and was all of a sudden perfectly fine he was talking and walking around he remembered everything and has lost any trace that he was ever pregnant even the scar from bring cut open was almost gone. Nell ran to her mommy and clung to his leg as Ulqui walked over with a giggling baby in his arms. Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo and kissed him with enough force to knock Ichigo into the wall behind him. After getting the babies Nell and Ichigo back to their room Ichigo stretched out on his and Shiro's bed. As lips crash together once again Ichigo's hands were forced above his head and tied at the wrist around a metal swirl that was on the headboard. Ichigo moaned into the kiss as tounges met and fought. Shiro ran claws over the material of Ichigo's shirt till it pooled under the smallers body.

"Shi-Shiro hurry please."

Shiro nipped at the others neck and listened to Ichigo's mewls and begs as his hand teased the growing erection of the smaller through the thin material of his pants. Ichigos eyes rolled back as another heated kiss was began but cut short as Shiro sat up to look at the panting body below him. Shiro made quick work of his and the others clothes and moved between the smallers legs, nuzzling Ichigo's crotch before slowly pulling his pants down dragging it over the newly hard cock before sliding it into his mouth stopping half way down. Ichigo moaned as wet heat covered his cock, whining and bucking when it stopped. Shiro smirked before pinning his hips to the bed and deep throating him. Fingers were placed in front of the smallers face and were hungrily sucked in. Once deemed ready they were pulled out and dipped in Shiro's mouth before two were thrust in forcing a moan from the smaller male. Ichigo was flipped onto his stomach and his hips were pulled up and Shiro pushed in till he was fully seated. Not giving Ich a chance to do much more than scream he thrust into the others prostate at full force. Ichigos body shook from the force and shear pleasure of everything that was happening. Ich couldn't hold back a whine when Shiro's hips stopped along with any other movements. Ich's head turned to see a frightening glare pasted on Shiro's face. Shiro pulled out and in minutes was gone. Ich sat in his master's bed dumbfounded by what just happened. He fell onto their bed trying to clear his mind good enough to try and figure out why the hell he had just been ditched and his lover looked so pissed. After a while he gave up and buried his face in a pillow only to be hit like a brick to the face what the hell was going on. He sat up and slid a pair of sleep pants on running straight to the science department to find Apporro pinned to a wall and an utterly pissed Shiro ready to rip the other apart. Suddenly Shiro's body relaxed and he pulled away from the other. Ich wrapped his hands around his master/lover's waist and a hand wrapped around his own. Both headed to their room but made a pitstop by the baby's room. Shiro leaned on the door frame and watched as his pet sat in a small rocking chair with a baby in his arms.

"He said it's over ya know." Ich gave his lover a confused look at the random statement. Shiro smiled before clarifying "You can't have kids again. Your body would give in and die."

"Is that why ya left at such a , umm... Terrible time earlier?"

"Ich, I'm so sorry I was worried it would happen again and I don't think. I could lose you for so long again. I'd rather die."

Ichigo laid the baby down and kissed his lover. He felt hands on his ass and smirked.

"Don't even try. You're still being punished." Shiro pouted and followed Ich back to their room.

"HEY! I thought I was master here!"

"Not when you ditch me during sex you're not!"

"Iiiiiiiiiiichi that's not fair!"

"All is fair in love and war."

"Fucck you!"

"I just told you no! Drop it!"

"Oh my god not that, just nevermind!"

"K"

"Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"I hate yew."

"I love you to."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Mine _**

* * *

><p><em>-Chapter 4-<em>

_**Author's Note (VERY IMPORTANT) : I have a poll up on my profile bout this story. I need everyone to answer it before I can continue the story. As a result this chapter is shorter than normal. I'm sorry but the next one should be normal sized after the poll.**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own the awesomeness that is Bleach nor the original Bleach characters. *SAD FACE* HOWEVER I do own this plot and the children in my stories. These are my own original ideas. Please ask before using any of my characters and ideas. **_

* * *

><p>Ichigo rolled over in his bed a few times before reluctantly pulling himself out of bed. He walked into the new addition to his room that housed his now 4 month old babies. Due to them being born arrancar they were growing much faster than normal. They already could almost speak and could walk. He sat next to Ulqui who had become their full-time baby sitter. His son Anken was albino and had two red marks that matched his fathers hollow mask and golden eyes half hidden by white hair and Ryuujin had bright orange hair to match both his fathers and big brown eyes from his 'mother'. Ichigo chuckled as his child crawled over his babysitter trying to get to his mother and the other clung to his leg giggling. Nel waved at her mother figure and Ulqui layed back on the floor letting the smaller albino child climb off and hug his mother.<p>

"Sorry if we woke ya up Ichigo. I can't get them to calm down enough to go to bed. They have alot of pent up energy to burn and have chosen to do it loudly." Ulquiorra spoke watching the other male from his new place on the floor. Ichigo had long ago gotten used to the very newly emotional ulquiorra and smiled at the man on the floor.

"Don't worry, Ulqui, ya didn't wake me up. I just couldn't sleep so I came in here. I guess I'm still not used to Shiro going between here and the soul society for days at a time."

Ichigo started playing with short white hair as a sad expression covered his face. Seeing this Ulqui sat up and smiled at the ex shinigami and got the smaller boys attention. "I think mommy needs some one to sleep with don't you boys?" Ichigo laughed as Ichigo was attacked by the smaller children as they squealed and told their mommy to sleep with them stumbling over a few of the words before finally just hugging their mom and leading him to the giant bed in the other room. Ichigo said his goodnights to Nel and Ulquiorra before getting his boys settled into the bed and wrapping protective arms around them and all at once they were taken by the comfort of sleep.

* * *

><p>Shiro was sitting cross-legged in an unbelievably uncomfortable chair listening to some shinigami talk. Well ok, maybe he wasn't exactly listening but he already knew it was something he didn't care about. He just wanted to go home and see his kids and screw Ich into their bed. He noticed a few others eyeing him as if he were trying to eat them. Shiro glared at them before pulling a cell phone and staring at the screen groaning at seein that he was gonna be listening to a bunch of people talk about only hell knows what for another half an hour. He stared at the picture on the phone and smiled. It was Ich with Anken on his head and Nel holding Ryuujin. He clicked his phone shut and noticed about five people had been talking to him. He simply flicked a mini cero that ignited the giant presentation on the end of the room smirking at the gasps and everyone running to put it out. Shiro ran his hand threw his bright orange hair and traced the red marks under his left eye. He left the room running toward the passage between the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Using a cero to destroy a sweeper and launching himself through the other side that came out near his room. He made his way to the door only to have three kids burst through the door and cling to his legs. Ichigo followed slowly in suit with the children as they mauled their father sealing themselves to his legs.<p>

Ich's lips met Shiro's as an arm latched around his waist. Their boys giggled and covered their eyes at their parents who hoisted them up to hold them and placed butterfly kisses on the children's face. Anken put his hands over his fathers mouth and squealed when his mother kissed his cheek. Ryuujin had crawled up on his mothers shoulders and hugged his head. Nel sat on the floor giggling at the on goings of the others and squealed as Ich lifted her and hugged her to his chest as they made their way back to the room. Shiro lived the boys he really did he would die for them in the blink of an eye to extend their life. He smirked when he noticed random pieces of hair were in rubber bands and clipped to Ichigo's head.

"Ich, did the kids play with your hair?"

"Ya, why?" nel giggled and put her finger to her lips.

"Nothin, just looked a little weird." Ich ran his and through his hair and removed the bands and clips.

"Noooooooo! Mommy looked pretty!" Nell pouted in Ichigo's arms before he kissed her head and promised she could put them back later. Nell hopped down and ran off to annoy Stark with Lilli and Ich let the boys play with their father before running to dig something from the box that he had brought from his home and forgot about. Pulling his soul candy from the box that contained the mod-souls Mr. Hat' n 'Cloggs had made for him to train with. ( Nova, Kurodo, Kon, and Lirin)

He put Kon in a large white stuffed dog, Nova into a giant soft overstuffed lion, Kurodo into a stuffed dragon ,and Lirin into a stuffed teddybear. Shiro stared at the unmoving stuffed animals as if they were floating and soon each started to move sitting and glancing around and looking slightly confused at being back in stuffed body's before Lirin greeted Ichigo making everyone but him jump at the now talking stuffed animal. Kurodo followed suit in the greetings along with Nova then Kon who immediately asked where Rukia was then Orihime then Matsumoto. Disappointed to find out none were there at the moment. Ichigo couldn't hold back a laugh that erupted from his lungs as he heard Kon scream and claim to be attacked when Anken hugged him and only squeezing tighter when the toy started squirming.

"Calm down, Kon. That's my son Anken and this is Ryuujin." Ich finished pointing at the youth wrapped around his foot. Lirin was trying to coax the small male to come over so everyone could meet him but he clung tightly to the back of his mothers leg.

"Come Ryuu meet your new friends."

"Bu , momma I no no teas people..."

Ichigo picked up the child before sitting down and crossing his legs and setting him down.

"The doggy is Kon, he is silly when he gets near girls. The lion is Nova, he really nice but he's really quiet and if he says something you always listen." the child nodded and waved at the two as his mother continued.

"The dragon is Kurodo, he is smart and silly sometimes. The teddybear is Lirin she's really nice and will make sure noone is mean to you, even Kon."

The child smiled and waved once again completely unaware of the threatening glare Kon was receiving from his mother and father. Ryuu finally crawled from his mothers lap to play and Anken finally released Kon to chase Kurodo trying to grab his tail. Ulquiorra stepped in as the introductions began and now was snickering to himself as the toy tried to protect his tail. Ryuu sat playing with Nova and Ichigo noticed Kon coming toward him.

"Umm, Ichigo?"

"Ya?"

"How do you have kids? And why did Ryuu call you Momma?"

"Long story short I was tested on by Apporo and ended up pregnant by my master."

"Master? Who's your master and why are you having sex with him and why did he let you get tested on!"

"He's my master," Ich said pointing at Shiro who had made himself comfortable next to him "Hichigo Shirozaki espada zero and my master. I had sex with him because I did and he didn't _let_ me get tested on. I was taken."

Kon looked suprized at how easily Ich seemed to accept the fact that he was owned but dismissed it and went back to playing with the boys.

Ich leaned on Shiro as they watched the boys with their new friends.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks Shiro noticed that Ulqui had been around less and less before he started keeping to himself and stayed locked away in his room refusing to let anyone in but GrimmJow and Apporro. The pink haired espada was more than happy to tell Shiro that Ulqui had been injected with the same mix that Ichigo had and was now soon to be with child but Ulqui wouldn't tell anyone who he had had sex with. The smirk on Apporro face said that not all information was being given. When Ichigo found out he left the boys with their father and ran to try and talk Ulquiorra into letting him in to talk to him. After a long conversation through the door it slowly creaked open to reveal a very flushed and very pregnant form, his mask had receded till it was nothing but his horn and his spiritual pressure was going crazy. The green streaks under his eyes were stained with tears and he looked like he could barely stand. Ulquiorra looked completely miserable which struck Ichigo oddly. Shouldn't he be happy to be having a child with someone he loved? Something jump started Ichigo's brain and he spoke before he could even consider what was being said.<p>

"Oh my god, you were raped!" he covered his mouth praying to god he was wrong but Ulquiorra's eyes became strained and pleading as they glazed over with pain.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Note :<span> And there you have it! Awesomeness... and kinda cliff-hanger. LOLZ. **_

_**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL! YOU HAVE TO VOTE TO GET MORE CHAPTERS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_**Disclaimer : I do not own the awesomeness that is Bleach nor the original Bleach characters. *SAD FACE* HOWEVER I do own this plot and the children in my stories. These are my own original ideas. Please ask before using any of my characters and ideas.**_

_**Author's Note : Ok. I've used one of the names but i need the other if my poll screws up just send me a private message. and please vote cuz it kills me not to write! It's kinda short and has a cliffhanger, plz no kill me! **_

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched tears fall down tear stained green trails as Ulquiorra collapsed as he was pulled against Ichigo. Ich could feel tears and sobs as Ulquiorra tried to bury himself in Ichigo's chest. Ichigo's hands ran through fine black hair as he tried to calm the smaller albino. Ichigo pulled the smaller male as close as possible keeping protective arms around him.<p>

Ulquiorra hated himself for what had happened and figured others would to so he had locked himself away. But after hearing the worry in Ichigo's voice he had reluctantly let the taller male in. He had froze with fear as he entered and then when it was so easy for Ichigo to say it he was ready to be hated not hugged and worried about and protected.

When the smaller male had calmed down enough to stop crying he remained in Ichigo's arms too afraid that if he moved a gaze of hatred would fall on him. When arms tightened he reluctantly looked up to see Ichigo staring at the slowly opening door.

"Hey slut, how bout getting off ur lazy ass?"

Ulquiorra tried to stand and was pulled back down as an evil growl erupted from Ichigo's throat. Ichigo knew that voice all too well. Aporro stepped in evil grin in place until seeing the body that sat keeping his experiments from him.

"Ichigo, why are you in here? Ulqui won't let anyone in."

"You don't seem very happy, Aporro. What's wrong can't get to your experiment?"

"Why exactly are you defending him?"

"Because he needs to be kept away from people like you and for your information he's not a slut!"

"Touchy, touchy. Ichigo why do you feel the need to protect that? He is trash. Or are you just upset because the serum that Ulqui received will allow him more than one birth? Or is it the fact that I allowed him to be raped to test my theories?"

"I'll kill you! Shiro will kill you! You're disgusting, how can you be so . . ."

Once again that evil grin played on his lips as Aporro studied the body curled up in Ichigo's arms.

"Who did it?" bangs covered Ichigo's eyes as he glared daggers at the other. Aporro's grin was even bigger.

"None more than yours truly. Not that you could prove it."

Aporro glared as a smirk grew on Ichigo's face before following Ichigo's gaze to the door where Grimm stood along with Shiro and Stark.

"I don't have to prove anything to anyone."

"Shut it bitch!"

Shiro's hand clamped on to the others neck and Grimm helped Ich get a now asleep ulqui to his bed. Grimm sat at the bed side and after a few moments he brought to everyone's attention that Ulqui's reiatsu was starting to split and enclose his body like how Ichigo's did before he fell asleep. Shiro dropped the trash he was moments away from beheading. Ichigo climbed on the bed letting Ulqui's head rest comfortably on his lap and gently messaged his head trying to dull the head ache he would have after crying so much. Shiro had Ulqui under constant watch along with putting cameras in the science labs. Ulqui was kept in his bedroom and Aporro was only allowed near the smaller when it was time to monitor how the baby was coming.

Just after the new baby girl was born she was walking by the time her mother awoke from his birth induced coma that was apparently a side effect of the whole birthing process which was unknown by most because noone thought to study the birthing process of natural hollows. Ich and Nell took care of the newest member of the arrancar family till Ulqui was well enough to care for her himself. She was a beautiful child she had pink hair with black streaks, a green tear streak on her right eye and pinkish purple eye markings on her left with amazing emerald eyes that matched her mother's in color. Her hair had large tight curls of pink with a single line of black down the center of each. Unlike her mother though she always smiled or cried always wanting to play and run. Aporro glared evilly at the child each time he saw her claiming she was nothing more than an experiment and that he felt nothing toward her. Akira as she was deemed by her mother loved everybody. Including the man who wanted to do nothing more than rip her apart. And test on her and he made that a point. Ulqui tried to avoid the one person that damn near killed him to even think about but she insured that to be impossible. Ich offered to baby sit so she could play with the boys but Shiro didn't like either of the males being near the pink haired freak.

Ich finally started babysitting so Ulqui could finally get back to his chores as the fourth espada. Ich was a little bothered though when he walked in and half the stuffed animals in her room had been taken apart fiber by fiber and separated by color.

"What's wrong, Itsygo?"

"Nothing, but Akira did you do this to your toys?"

"Yess, I wanted to know why they were fluffy and what was inside."

Ichigo noticed that the girl was growing faster than the boys had and was starting to disappear often. Of course, she was always back before her mommy came to get her but it was worrying him. Some times he found her staring silently at Shiro as he paraded around doing only hell knows what and others he would swear to have seen her standing near the door to Aporro's lab.

Ryuu and Anken were getting bigger by the day. Ryuu clung to Nova for dear life at all times but Nova never seemed to care. Anken had taken to chasing Kon down the halls and carrying him around. Although he only did it because he knew the mod-soul hated it. Lirin stayed with Ulqui's daughter and Kurodo hung back and stalked around looking for something interesting. The children all looked to be around 6 even though Akira was barely a month and a half old. Ich figured it was because the boys were part human so they aged slower.

Ichigo sat half laying on a couch with Ryuu asleep on his stomach and Anken coloring on some book Ichigo had gotten from his sisters on his last visit home. Ichigo let his head lull back against the arm rest and just before he closed his eyes in came Shiro and Akira. Shiro bent placing a swift kiss on his lover's lips before setting at the edge of the couch and draping Ichigo's legs over his own. Akira went to the boy's room and returned with another coloring book to keep her attention till her mother figure came to retrieve her. Ichi allowed his head to lull back again and closed his eyes.

Shiro watched as his lover fell asleep holding thier most timid son to his chest. Anken stood holding Kon in his hand, then he crawled up into his father's lap and began telling his father about everything that had happened that day to him but about half way through he started to rock back tryng to stay awake. Shiro wrapped a hand around his child to stabilize him but the smaller male curled up hugging Kon and fell asleep. Akira was beginning to do the same she started to lean different directions before nearly falling completely over.

"Akira you can sleep here with them if ya want." The child just shook her head lazily and rubbed her eyes. "Well, if ya want ya can sleep in Ryuu's bed he's gonna be in here with his momma." Akira got up and walked slowly toward the room she had been in earlier. Shiro managed to worm his way out from under Ich and carried Anken in one arm and scooped the girl up to carry her as well. He layed her down on one of the beds before laying the sleeping male into his own bed. Shiro put the colored pencils, books, and crayons up and carried Ichigo and Ryuu to the bed and tucked them in.

* * *

><p>Ulqui caught himself staring out a window at something yet nothing at the same time. he couldnt focus on the paperwork he was supposed to be doing or even knew what it was about. True, it was a lot less than he was given when he was ruled by Aizen but the amount wasn't the issue. He was just too distracted. Grimm had come in once or twice and had actually asked if something was wrong due to the fact that nothing had been done. Ulqui just sat in his emotionless state and waved Grimm out the door. Ulqui finally just went for a walk toward the door leading to the desert that surrounded them. Once outside he found himself following a strangly addictive scent. He'd been smelling it every where today actually. It made him quite curious as to what the scent lead to and the view he found was quite attractive.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mine**_

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer : I do not own the awesomeness that is Bleach nor the original Bleach characters. *SAD FACE* HOWEVER I do own this plot and the children in my stories. These are my own original ideas. Please ask before using any of my characters and ideas.<strong>_

_**Author's Note : I'm so sorry it took so long to get up school is to blame. I know I was supposed to tell what Ulqui found but I didn't .. Oh well next chapter you get a hint here though. =^.^= reviews welcome.**_

* * *

><p>Ichigo led a chain of kids outside to be greeted with the very false but warm light. Shiro was only hell knows were and the boys had been begging to come out. Ryuu was slowly getting more social and started smiling more and his brother was the first to start a fight with anyone or thing he could. They looked about ten now and had lots of energy the fifth espada couldn't even out-run Ryuu when he got hyper. Akira stayed with Szayel learning anything and everything she could Ulqui still hated it but wouldn't tell his daughter no when she asked.<p>

Ichigo looked around as the boys raced each other and chased any small hollows they could find in the sand. He noticed Ulquiorra leaned against a wall and before he could yell at him Ulqui was tackled by Anken and held down. One of the shinigami that had been stationed in the hollows realm walked around the corner and held back a laugh as he pulled the child off Ulqui and offered Ulqui a hand as the child sat perched on his shoulders.

Ichi sighed and walked over to them to retrieve his son.

"Hisagi Shuuhei," Ich giggled at the confused look on the others face as he pulled Ulqui out of the sand and looked up to see Ich walking up to them.

"Can I have my child please, I need it to keep their father company."

"Awww, but I was gonna take 'im home." Hisagi grinned and lowered the child to the ground.

"So what's up Ich? I see the boys are doin great."

"Nothin really, I'm enjoying the time with the boys. So, what about you?"

Ich let his eyes travel between the two males and noticed that Hisagi's hand was around Ulqui's waist. He just dismissed it.

"Well, been really bored lately seeing as we don't chase hollows anymore. But other than that it's been nothin but paperwork and more paperwork."

"Hey, have either of you seen Shiro?"

Ichigo got confused looks from the others before shaking thier heads. Ichigo apologized for his rudeness and left to find his lover, children close behind. He pulled the boys to their rooms giving strict orders for them to stay there. He then ran to the other side of the building searching for the albino. He crashed into GrimmJow and received a confused look.

"Ichigo, are you ok?"

"No, no, I'm not. Grimm have you seen Shiro?"

"no, why, what's wrong?"

"I-I was talking to Ulquiorra and Hisagi amd there was the feeling just all of a sudden in my head and it kinda lingered for a moment."

"Well Ichigo you might just be under alot of stress or somethin."

"No, see the last time that happened was when I got really sick while I was pregnant. Remember, and I got sick like that cuz me and Shiro were mated and we were separated to long. I got to thinking and I havn't seen Shiro in almost two days. Grimm I can't afford to get sick like that again!"

"Well, Ichigo, calm down. I'll help ya find im just don't freak yourself out."

"Okay, thanks Grimm."

Grimm ran down one hall and Ichigo took the other seaching every room they could get into. Ichigo stopped outside two double doors. he opened them slowly and choked when he was hit with the smell of blood. He pushed the doors open more and what met his eye terrified him. It was Shiro, and he was in his full hollowfied form. His cloths were rags dripping blood. He was surrounded by the bodies of dead hollows. Some were still wailing begging to be killed. Shiro simply ignored them and charged at the next hollow that was forced into the room. The hollow barely had a chance to move before Shiro's bare hands ripped him in half. True, Ichigo had wandered how Shiro ignored his insticts to kill like they were nothing but this was insane.

Shiro stood licking blood from his fingers as he peered across the pile of dead bodys. Silently praising himself at how many lay begging for death. His eyes scanned the room. He noticed a door slightly open. He mindlessly walked to the door and ripped it open. There Ichigo sat staring in shock at the man above him. Shiro was too far gone to know exactly who it was he saw simply a living thing about to beg him for mercy. He gripped the males throat tightly holding him high enough that his toes barely touched the floor. It clawed and gasped as the hand tightened.

"Shiro," -gasp- "please."

Shiro's eyes shrank to slits as he heard his name spoken. He looked up and his eyes softened. There were tears pouring from it's eyes. His head screamed let it go, but why should he, no other got to live, because it cried that's how it is. Shiro didn't understand. He lowered his hand but kept the other where it was.

"Who are you?"

The other didn't reply.

"God Dammit, I asked you a question."

"D-Daddy? Momma?"

Shiro turned and froze. He dropped Ichigo and walked over to Ryuu who was starting to cry.

"No, no, no, no, don't cry. God, please don't cry."

He sat down hugging Ryuu to him rocking him. He knew exactly who this was. Ryuu snuggled into his father and cried. He was scared. He didn't like it when his father got mad.

Ichigo thought he was going to die. But now his son was in danger. He sat up instantly. His body relaxed as he watched. He stood and made his way to the two.

"Ya really can't stand to see 'em cry can ya?"

Sad golden eyes met brown and Ichigo pulled the crying child from it's father.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry."

"You sure as hell are."

Ryuu followed his mother to his room and Ichigo left. He crawled in bed with his brother.

Ichigo ran into his room sliding down the closed door in tears. His hands traveled to his throat. He was scared and crying but he wounldn't stop. It hurt and he couldn't breath. It still hurt. He stood and walked to the bathroom. He lowered himself into the spring like water and sighed.

"Ichigo, may I come in?"

"I dunno. Do you know who I am or should I wake our son so ya don't kill me."

The door slowly opened and clicked shut as Shiro entered.

"Ichigo it's not like that. I wasn't me. I had no idea that it was you. When I saw Ryuu cry, I about died because I knew I made him cry. "

"Well aren't you just the little sob story of the fucking week. What next you gonna go crazy or maybe do you have a kid you don't know bout? Oh nevermind, I don't care because it don't get better then my lover just tried to kill me!"

"Ichigo, you know that's not what happened."

"Then what! I'm supposed to be ok with the fact that you couldn't control yourself at all. Oh here you just damn near killed me but it's ok because you couldn't help yourself have a cookie."

"Ichigo your overreacting. I had no control over what I was doing. That's what happens when you bottle the instinct to kill anything that moves!"

Ich stood and slid on some sweatpants. He walked over to his lover and buried his face in his chest. Shiro pulled the other as close to him as he could and kissed his head.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was. To be so close to making my kids live through the exact same horror I had to. To watch thier mother die, to know they would have to live like I did."

Shiro felt like he had just been shot in the head. He had forgot about Ichigo's mother. He knew Ichigo was crying.

"I didn't think of it that way Ich."

"It doesn't matter now. We need to get to bed we told Dad we'd bring the boys over tomorrow."

Shiro followed Ichigo to their room and wrapped himself around his lover as they slept.

Ryuu woke early the next day and ran straight to his parent's room. Kon tight in his arms.

"They slept together thats good rite?"

"I dunno, I should say so. They are together. Sometimes I think their married."

Ryuu climbed up the massive bed his parents slept on and sat on his mother's side.

"Ryuu, honey, don't ya think your getting a bit big to be sitting on me?"

"Well no, not really."

Ichigo sat up grabbing his child and pulled him down hugging him.

"Mom, get off. I'm not a teddybear."

"You're my Teddybear. "

"No, I'm not, hug kon"

"Aww, but he's a dog. Alright Hun, what did ya come to ask?"

"Two things: one is you and daddy still mad and two when are we goin to grandpa's"

"No honey, we're not mad no more and we'll go to grandpa's in about two hours. "

"Ok"

Before anything else was said Anken entered the room mumbling.

"Mornin sweetheart."

The child just mumbled a good morning and crawled into bed happily curling in blankets between his parents. Ichigo couldn't help but smile when Shiro sat up giving both children a very confused and sleepy look. Anken scooted closer to his mother wanting the warmth he lost when his dad moved.

Ryuujin sat on his daddy's lap and hugged Kon who had gotten used to it.

Shiro hugged his son and flashes of the day before hit him. The sight of Ichigo crying and Ryuujin afraid of his own father. He knew even if he had told Ryuu it was nothin Ichigo was still mad. He had a really deep hole to dig out of.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mine Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

_**Author's Note :**_ **Ok guys, new chapter is here, and believe it or not it was hard to write. So I want you guys to send me some inspiration, I want to see fan art of what ever disturbing or adorable images my stories make your brain's cook up. I don't just want it for _Mine_,** **any of my stories. Lets see what you pull from my stories and maybe your art will become a cover image for the story. Don't worry you will get credit for your beautiful or dirty picture if used. So enjoy and if you're too lazy or simply refuse to draw me a picture at least leave me a review on how you liked the chapter or what you wanna know in the next chapter, or even some ideas of yours on what should happen next.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Bleach. But I can dream and you can read every dream i just happen to write down. The characters I have created are mine. (The characters not recognized from the Official Bleach animes/mangas.) Please ask before you use them. Bla Bla bla. Onward to** **reading!**

* * *

><p>Ulqui sighed as he once again was tackled by the boys.<p>

"Does that never get old?"

Anken just shook his head and giggled as he was pulled off by Hisagi and Ulqui was quickly pulled to his feet. He smiled as the other's hand wrapped around him. He almost didn't notice Ichigo walking towards them. Ulqui kept quiet as the two talked. He jumped when Ich asked about Shiro. Didn't he know that Shiro was well not himself around this time? He just shook his head and watched the boys trail their mother inside.

"You know where he is don't you?"

Ulqui was a little taken back by the tone the other used but just sighed.

"I do but there is probably a reason behind Shiro not tellin, Ich."

"So, where is he?"

"In one of the training rooms on the far side of the building about two days into a massive killing spree."

"What is he killing?"

"Anything that might be alive."

"Why?"

"Because being in his level of arrancar puts him on the brink of madness so he lets it build then sits back as it tires itself out killing high level hollows."

"So how often does this happen?"

"Around once a month. Grimm's is every six months and everyone else is waitin to go crazy."

Ulqui uncurled the arms around him and headed back in to the building.

"Wanna do me a favor?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh come on, I just want you to make sure my little girl is in the lab with -" Ulqui's eyes faded to black as he stared at the ground. Arms once again wrapped around him and Hisagi placed a small kiss on his head.

"Fine, but you owe me."

Ulquiorra just snorted and shook his head as he made his way back to his bedroom.

Ichigo groaned as he rolled over.

"Mom it's time to go!"

* * *

><p>Sighing he sat up and pulled himself out of bed.<p>

"Fine, lets go." Shiro smiled as they were swallowed by black.

The boys squealed as the ran into the house.

"Dad?"

He sighed as a cracking noise behind him told him his dad's face probably just met Shiro's hand. When he turned he couldn't help but laugh as the boys were wrapped around one of Shiro's legs and his dad's was stuck mid hug. The twins soon were teasing his sisters about how slowly they aged and eventually were twins against twins in a soccer field near the house.

Ichigo sighed as he watched their game play out. He glanced around and noticed Shiro laying on the far end of the field. The incident from the other day still played over and over in his mind and he could actually feel the panic he had felt as darkness started to cover his vision due to lack of oxygen. It ate at him, telling him it was no longer safe to get close to his Master and lover.

Shiro sat up slowly noticing Ichigo's eyes were glued to him. They were deep in thought and caught somewhere between loving and seering anger. Shiro felt his stomach drop at the thought of losing Ichigo. He stood and slowly shifted to a nearby forest trying to shelter himself from the anger in Ichigo's eyes.

"Trouble in paradise?" a voice cooed into Shiro's ear and he wanted to melt. The feeling was soon replaced by confusion as he spun around seeing only trees lining the small path he had been following.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

Ulquiorra's back arched as a spike of pleasure streaked through his body. The body above him was pinning him still as each touch alone was enough to make him scream as his vision was flooded by stars. His nails tearing angry red streaks down the tan chest above him. His eyes rolled back as teeth buried themselves in his shoulder. He fisted short black spikes as a kiss set his body on fire. A final thrust of the man above him ripped his orgasm from his body with a scream. Ulqui purred as his body shutdown. He was too far gone to think and the man now attacking his neck wasn't helping clear his head. He panted as his body cooled down and couldn't stand it. He pressed against the body that now lay beside him panting and whimpered as sleep stole him away.

* * *

><p>Shiro's sword sliced through another set of trees and growled as nothing but trees crashed to the ground.<p>

"Oh, testy aren't we?" A voice chirped as it giggled lightly.

"Fuckin show yourself!" Shiro called as more trees fell.

"Now what is the fun in this game if I just walked out? The whole point is to see how long it takes you to find me."

Shiro growled as he tried to find where the voice was coming from.

He gasped as a hand covered his mounth and soon was clawing at it as he was pulled against the other.

"Now, if you'll be good I'll let you go"

Shiro, now furious, clawed at the other's hand only getting more pissed when the hand barely moved as he ripped at it. He couldn't hold back a whimper when the larger purred in his ear. He was so fucked.

The hand pulled away and Shiro spun around fully ready to kill. His hands dropped his sword as the male now leaning against a tree smirked back at him.

"Long time no see, Shiro."

Shiro just stood blinking as he took in the male.

"R-raiden?"

"Hellish welcoming dear"


	8. Chapter 8

**Mine**

**Disclaimer : I do not nor will I ever own Bleach. The characters I have created are mine. (The characters not recognized from the Official Bleach animes/mangas.) Please ask before you use them. Bla Bla bla. Onward to **reading!****

****Author's Note : Sorry it's so late I've had it finished for a while, but my beta lost it in her emails. I'm going to be posting another story soon, so keep an eye out. Don't forget to review :D****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Ichigo watched as Shiro disappeared into the tree line and considered going after him but sighed knowing if he went the boys would follow.

"Mommy's it!" Ryuu chimed as he poked his mother. Ichigo smiled and grabbed his son before he could run.

Shiro sat awestruck as the other walked around him.

"Do you really trust the shinigami? You remember what happened last time." The male mumbled as he leaned back against the tree.

Shiro sighed looking up at his friend and master once apon a time.

"Not really, and I'm even more uncomfortable now that they are spending so much time in the hollow realm, if they are there they can't leave without permission to open the portals and that less to be able to protect the soul society."

"Shiro you can't seriously be considering attacking them. You're a king now. You don't have time to have childish battles."

"You're one to talk! Hollows ruled when you where king! The minute you left they tore us apart! Do you have any idea how many died that day! All because you got bored of being king."

"Shiro dont get mad."

Ichigo sighed as random patches of trees started falling. He crossed the field but just before he pasted the trees the boys screamed. He spun on his heel only to fall to the ground as something hard smacked the back of his head. The last thing Ichigo heard were his babies screaming for him as he faded into black.

Shiro shot through the trees as he heard his children screaming. Raiden only steps behind. Both males froze as they watched Ichigo's father and a few more shinigami disappear with Ichigo and the boys in hand.

Shiro ripped through the trees and launched himself into the air. His spiritual pressure ripping holes in everything he passed as rage filled his mind. Raiden grabbed Shiro and forced him to calm down.

"Shiro, I need you to calm down and find Ichigo."

Shiro froze in the largers arms and wave after wave of his spiritual pressure covered the city. Isshin carried his son and grandsons to the holding chamber that once held Rukia. He mumbled a sorry as he dropped them into a bed and locked them away. Worried eyes followed the captain as he walked. Even Byakuya seemed surprised at how cold the man was acting.

Shiro growled as wall after wall crumbled under his spiritual pressure. Horns now perched high on the king's head. Playful gold had turned to lava. A loud howl had every hollow and arrancar gathered to see what had their king so upset.

"Be ready to slaughter all shinigami! We couldn't trust them a thousand years ago and we can't trust them now! If you leave one alive you won't live long enough to know if they survive." Shiro didn't stay for arguments he didn't care he knew he couldn't trust them.

"Shiro, what's this about?"Grimm questioned peeking over a shattered wall. Shiro looked back sadness seeping into his eyes.

"They took them. Ichigo, the twins, the shinigami took them."

Grimms jaw dropped. Ulquiorra came up next his teen aged daughter close in toe.

"Shiro, I can't. There's one I can't kill. I plead you let him live."

"Why should I?!"

Ulquiorra whimpered pulling back and holding his stomach. Raiden's eyes widened and he pulled at Shiro's hand.

"He's pregnant."

"Fine but if he injures anyone I won't keep them from hitting back."

Ichigo yelped as he forced himself up. He pulled the boys into his lap and they clung to him. Tears boiling in his eyes as he noticed out one of the windows where he was. "Momma, what's gonna happen to us? Why was grandpa so mad at us?" Ryuu cried tears staining his cheeks. Anken tried to hold back his tears as his mother started to cry.

"Shhhh, baby. Its just a game daddy will be here soon and we'll go home." Ichigo wished he could believe those words, but the last time he saw this building was when Rukia was to be killed.

Shiro entered the darkness that would take him to his Ichigo with every intent on killing all those who have killed so many of his kind.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Mine**_

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : See previous chapters.

**A/N : **

hi guys .

okay so ya we may or may not of took our sweet time getting this up but, this time it was only mostly laziness! i also broke my leg and my beta had college stuff. .

anyway, these i have started putting these up on deviantart also and i have started a fictionpress! so if you get tired of waiting on me to post here why not check those? also i have a very strange request! i cant right without music and im out of things to listen to that accually make me want to write! . plz help me! oh and if any of my writing has inspired you in some random way tell me! i wanna see chur art or spin-off, or just how you think they should continue! tootles readers!

deviant art: shadowmelody969 fictionpress: deadshinigami

**Beta's Note** : Should be a few more posted soon, both here and on fictionpress.

* * *

><p>Ichigo glanced out of a nearby window wishing to see his master. He sighed as he noticed a burn mark on one of the walls.<p>

Ryuu watched his mother worriedly and hugged him lightly.

"You'll sense him when he gets here don't worry."

Ich smiled looking at his son who now stood nearly as tall as his mother.

"I just hope he gets here in time."

Looking at his son was like looking at a whole other person. He was tall and well figured his hair was past his shoulders and hung in his eyes enough to shade them completely big brown eyes seemed to hold lightening withing them. His skin had paled lightly and he had grown a bit of a fang that shined when he smiled. Anken had become a bit taller than his brother but held the same figure, his hair had grown out almost longer than his brother's, his bangs parting enough to show one golden eye gleaming through. His fangs were much more noticeable and a horn had began to form off to the right side of his head representing his forming mask. His pale skin had taken on a bit of color and his eyes always seemed to be deviously scanning everything.

Ichigo giggled lightly.

"Shiro's gonna be upset ya'll grew up so much in the few days we been here."

Anken snorted as he flicked a cero tword the wall leaving a rather impressive burn.

An explosion drew all of thier attention outside as the barrier around the soul society came crashing down. A blood curdling roar sent a shiver through Ichigo and he grinned.

"Boys, I think your Dad is here to check us out."

They both laughed as they gathered around to watch the battle unfold. Shinigami gathered around as arrancar after arrancar filed out. Shiro wore a twisted grin as he stood proudly at the head of his army. The sound of buildings shattering filled the air as his spiritual pressure crushed them. Another sickening roar rang out as he sent wave after wave of it to find his pet and children. He smirked when he noticed a few of the captains struggling to stand. His grin widened. A few of the captains weren't even there.

His eyes flicked to a group approaching him slowly but bravely. His hand slid around the hilt of his sword as they stood in front of him. Renji, Byakuya, Rukia, and many more moved into position behind Shiro with a knowing grin.

"How cute," he purred his voice thick with hate, "even the shinigami know when they're beat." Grimm and Rai moved to Shiro's side both sporting a rather twisted grin as they watched shinigami swarm the area.

"You boys can handle yourselves a while, right? I have a pick-up to make." He cackled not waiting to hear the others' answer before he was off. Shiro was lost to the mixing armies until the child captain stood by his side. Shiro followed the other until he stood on a bridge outside a rather large tower. As his spiritual pressure rippled through the air the tower absorbed each surge of power. With a swing of his sword the tower was gone, destroyed. He took perch on the jagged wall and watched the three prisoners.

"You're getting rusty Dad! We've been here a week!" Ryuu called a smirk creeping across his lips.

"Oh you, quit complainin' I'm here now be happy. I don' remember saying you could get old without me."

"Ya boys, only dad's allowed to be old." Ich giggled as the boys laughed at Shiro's mock hurt face.

Grim panted, blood covering most of him. He shivered as his claws were buried in someone's chest. His eyes flickered to Ulqui and his daughter grinning madly as they fought. He noticed Rai in time to watch the larger male's foot crush some poor fool's head as his body bathed in blood. Grim's hand caught a woman as she charged him, a cero leaving her long past saving.

Ichigo followed Shiro as they moved closer to the heat of the battle. Anken caught sight of a group of shinigami fighting Ulquiorra and moved closer. Ulqui had his tail wrapped around a woman's neck and two men against his blade one was panting and bleeding heavily. He lined his cero up with the two heads and watched as both fell to the ground. He giggled when a fang filled grin showed his way and a flick of his tail snapped the woman's neck.

Shiro grinned standing behind Anken. He sent Ichigo ahead with Ryuu and pulled Anken into the heat of the battle. Anken looked up confused as Shiro's sword was pressed into his hands. The black bandage like sheath wrapping around the teen's wrist. Shiro's claws grew in size and Anken's eyes sparkled as he buried the blade in the chest of an approaching shinigami. Shiro grinned carving a one into the other as her eyes faded.

Ichigo led his son through the city around the battle. His heart sank when he came across a body pinned to a nearby wall. Rukia was hanging there her own sword holding her a good two feet off the ground. Screaming pulled his gaze to a shinigami running at him. He froze when a clawed hand pressed through the attacker's chest. Ryuu giggled as the body fell to the ground revealing his brother. Shiro showed up moments later with Ichigo's sword and tossed it to him.

"It's time the boys had a little fun on the field, ne?"


End file.
